Secret Documents
by Tsuyoi Aozora
Summary: Ternyata ada orang ketiga dibalik semua perencanaan ini. Dan pelakunya bukanlah Azienda Famiglia, Tsuna yang sudah mempercayai akan berita bohong itu, hanya bisa berharap ada jalan keluar dari semua permasalahan ini. DISCONTINUED UNTUK SEMENTARA!
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang damai di Namimori, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini.

"Kamikorosu!"

"Hiiieee! Hibari-kun, bisa kau hentikan itu?!"

"Heee.. kau mengajakku bertarung, heh?"

"Hiiieee! Hentikan itu Kyoya!"

"DIAM KAU HERBIVORE!"

Tsuna sweatdrop mendengarnya. Hibari bersaudara itu ingin bertarung, mereka sudah menyiapkan tonfa masing-masing. Tsuna menghela napas panjang, selalu begini, pikirnya. Beruntung hari ini adalah hari libur, kalau tidak, Tsuna bisa terlambat untuk sekolah.

"Kalian.."

Tiba-tiba aura gelap nan hitam berkelebat di sekitar mereka, bahkan aura yang lebih hebat daripada killing aura milik Hibari bersaudara itu. Saat mereka menoleh ke samping, terlihat Tsuna-pengurus mereka-sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam yang pekat.

"Khukhukhu.. jika kalian melanjutkan ini, sarung tanganku siap menjadikan kalian daging asap yang lezat untuk sarapan," ujar Tsuna sambil tersenyum yandere, di tangannya sudah ada sarung tangan yang memancarkan api, atau yang biasa disebut 'X Gloves'.

Hibari bersaudara itu sweatdrop mendengarnya. Menyeramkan juga kalau pengurus-Tsuna-sedang marah, pikir mereka. Karena tidak ingin terkena amukan Tsuna, akhirnya Hibari bersaudara itu menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

"Nah.. begitu dong. Kalau kalian akur, kan, lebih baik," ujar Tsuna yang sudah kembali normal sambil tersenyum.

Kedua bersaudara itu hanya mendecih kesal sambil memalingkan muka. Tsuna hanya terkikik melihat tingkah laku mereka. Keras kepala, pikir Tsuna.

Hibari bersaudara, yang pertama bernama Hibari Kyoya, dan yang kedua, errr.. Hibari Kyoya juga. Yang pertama biasa dipanggil Kyoya, yang kedua biasa dipanggil Hibari. Keduanya kakak beradik yang mirip, tapi rambut Kyoya agak lebih jabrik dibandingkan dengan Hibari yang lebih halus(Kyoya itu ibarat TYL!Hibari, kalau Hibari-nya sendiri ibarat Hibari yang masih remaja).

Keduanya yatim piatu sejak kecil, orang tua mereka meninggal ketika sedang menjalankan misi dari Vongola, keluarga mafia yang terbesar dan terkuat di dunia. Orang tua Hibari bersaudara adalah ketua CEDEF di Vongola sejak lama. Karena kematian orang tua mereka, Hibari bersaudara itu jadi sangat membenci keluarga Vongola, mafia yang mereka anggap telah membunuh orang tua mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Hibari bersaudara itu dirawat oleh paman mereka yang bernama Fon. Tapi karena Fon sangat sibuk dengan urusannya, akhirnya Fon menyerahkan kepengurusan mereka kepada Tsuna. Walaupun sebenarnya Hibari bersaudara itu tidak tahu, bahwa Tsuna adalah bos Vongola kesepuluh. Fon meminta Tsuna untuk merahasiakan identitas aslinya sebagai bos mafia, dan berusaha untuk tidak melibatkan mereka dalam dunia mafia.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, pengurus Hibari bersaudara, adalah bos Vongola yang kesepuluh. Ia adalah seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun yang juga pekerja di suatu perusahaan yang di asuh oleh Vongola juga. Itu hanya pekerjaan sampingan untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya, Tsuna tidak ingin menggunakan uang Vongola untuk kehidupannya sendiri. Tsuna lebih menyukai jika uang itu disumbangkan untuk membantu keluarga yang kurang mampu ekonominya di sekitar Sicilia, tempat berdirinya Vongola Headquarter.

Terkadang, Tsuna harus meminta bantuan Kyoko dan Haru-temannya-untuk menjaga Hibari bersaudara dikarenakan ada masalah dengan Vongola yang tempatnya berada di Italia. Meskipun Kyoko dan Haru bukanlah keluarga Vongola, tapi mereka tetap terlibat dalam dunia mafia karena mereka berdua adalah teman Tsuna.

Oke, kembali ke cerita. Saat ini, Tsuna bersama dengan dua kurca-ehem-maksudku Hibari bersaudara sedang sarapan di ruang makan. Jangan mengira jika Tsuna membeli makanan diluar, meskipun Tsuna adalah bos yang selalu dilayani dengan koki luar biasa handal di mansion, tapi ia tidak buta dengan masalah dapur. Bahkan bisa dibilang melampaui koki-koki di mansion Vongola.

"Bagaimana, Hibari-kun, Kyoya?"

"Terima kasih makanannya, Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangan ke Hibari yang sedang menaruh pisau dan garpunya.

"Hibari-kun?"

Hibari melirik ke arah Tsuna.

"Hn. Enak."

Tsuna hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya, selama ini Hibari tidak pernah tersenyum ke arahnya. Walaupun tersenyum, itu adalah seringaian menyeramkan yang ingin meng-kamikorosu-nya.

Tsuna membereskan peralatan makan bekas sarapan dan mencucinya di wastafel. Setelah itu berjalan ke arah mereka berdua yang sedang memakan buah.

"Setelah ini, kalian ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Tsuna.

"Aku ingin ke taman hiburan," jawab Hibari.

"Aku sama dengan Hibari," ujar Kyoya.

Tsuna tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke taman hiburan sekarang juga."

~(01)~

_Taman Hiburan_

"Waahh.. taman hiburannya ramai sekali."

"Bodoh, ini adalah hari libur, herbivore. Pantas saja ramai."

"Hibari! Berkatalah yang sopan kepada Tsunayoshi-san!"

Hibari berdecih kesal sambil memalingkan muka.

"Gomenasai, Tsunayoshi-san," ujar Kyoya membungkuk. "Hibari memang seperti itu."

Tsuna hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"S-sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja aku keluarga kalian."

Aku lupa! Saat ini, Kyoya sedang menduduki bangku kelas enam SD, sedangkan Hibari sedang menduduki bangku kelas tiga SD. Jadi maklum saja jika Kyoya bersikap lebih dewasa daripada Hibari.

"Keluarga?! Apa kau bodoh?! Kau hanya pengurus yang diutus paman untuk menjaga kami! Jika Vongola brengsek itu tidak memberikan tugas pada ayah, tidak akan begini jadinya!"

PLAK!

Tsuna terbelalak melihatnya. Kyoya menampar pipi Hibari dengan sangat keras. Hibari memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Kyoya. Asal tahu saja, tamparan Kyoya itu menyakitkan sekali, bahkan lebih sakit daripada sengatan lebah. Tsuna agak menunduk sedikit, kata-kata Hibari agak menusuk hatinya, apalagi ia berbicara tentang Vongola yang semakin membuat hatinya terluka.

"Jaga bicaramu, Hibari! Jika tidak ada Tsunayoshi-san, mungkin saja kita sudah terlantar seperti anak-anak di jalan! Berpikirlah dewasa, Hibari."

"S-sudah, sudah, sudah. Kita kesini tujuannya untuk bermain, kan? Jangan bertengkar seperti itu, malu dilihat orang-orang," lerai Tsuna sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tapi Kyoya tahu, bahwa senyuman itu pasti dipaksakan. Kyoya bisa melihat dari perbedaan raut wajahnya yang agak gemetar sedikit. Hibari hanya mendecih kesal, kesal dengan kakaknya yang lebih membela orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya daripada membela adiknya sendiri.

Akhirnya Tsuna memplester pipi Hibari dengan plester putih yang dibawanya dari tadi, untuk berjaga-jaga. Tsuna menempelkan plester itu dengan perlahan-lahan agar Hibari tidak kesakitan.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu, herbivore asing," ujar Hibari sambil memalingkan muka.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum. "Dan aku akan membuatmu berterima kasih kepadaku, Hibari-kun. Lihat saja nanti."

Hibari hanya memasang wajah cemberut yang Tsuna ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang lucu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bermain."

~(01)~

Setelah lelah bermain, Tsuna duduk di bangku kayu panjang bersama Hibari bersaudara.

"Herbivore, aku haus."

"Tsunayoshi-san, aku juga haus."

Tsuna melirik ke Hibari bersaudara.

"Kalian haus? Hmm.. aku juga haus. Tunggu sebentar, ya, aku beli minuman dulu," ujar Tsuna sambil beranjak dari bangku kayu itu.

Saat Tsuna meninggalkan kakak beradik itu, tiba-tiba intuisi Tsuna bergerak. Seperti akan ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa kakak beradik itu. Tsuna yang sudah dilatih untuk mempercayai intuisi-nya, agak ragu-ragu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi setelah Tsuna mengingat bahwa Kyoya itu kuat, ia akhirnya mengabaikan intuisi-nya.

'Kyoya bisa menjaga dirinya dan adiknya,' batin Tsuna. 'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian, Hibari-kun, Kyoya.'

Oh, Tsuna, apa kau tidak mengetahui? Jika kejadian itu akan menimbulkan perpecahan diantara kalian dan menimbulkan masalah pada Vongola?

~(01)~

"Nee, Hibari, Tsunayoshi-san lama sekali."

"Susul saja herbivore itu."

Kyoya hanya menghela napas panjang, adik kembarannya ini tidak mau berubah. Bahkan semenjak kematian ayah mereka, Hibari tidak ingin tersenyum. Untuk Kyoya sendiri saja, Hibari tidak mau, apalagi untuk orang lain. Dan sikapnya tidak pernah berubah, menyebalkan, dingin, dan jutek.

"Baiklah, akan kususul Tsunayoshi-san. Kau tunggu disini, jangan pergi kemana-mana tanpa seizinku."

"Hn."

Tapi saat beberapa langkah Kyoya meninggalkan Hibari..

"KYAAA!"

Suara teriakan adiknya sangat jelas terdengar. Kyoya menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya beberapa orang menggunakan jas hitam dan kacamat hitam menyekap adiknya yang sudah terkapar. Entah sejak kapan Hibari sudah terkapar seperti itu, tapi Kyoya geramnya bukan main.

"K-kalian.. berani sekali kalian melukai adikku!"

Lelaki berkacamata yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok itu terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ho? Dia adikmu? Kukira dia Hibari Kyoya."

"Bodoh, kami berdua adalah 'Hibari Kyoya'! Sekarang, karena kalian berani melukai adikku, tak akan kuampuni kalian!"

Entah sejak kapan Kyoya sudah menyiapkan tonfa-nya dan bersiap-siap menghajar para pengecut itu.

BRAK!

DUAGH!

CLANK!

BUAGH!

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyoya dingin.

Serangan tonfa-nya ditahan oleh pemimpin kelompok itu, sementara anak buahnya sudah terkapar dengan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari seluruh tubuh mereka. Pemimpin kelompok itu hanya menyeringai. Menyeramkan, pikir Kyoya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan Vongola Decimo."

"Vongola Decimo? Aku tidak mengenal Vongola Decimo dan aku tidak berurusan dengan keluarga mafia brengsek itu!"

DUAGH!

Kyoya menghajar tengkuk pemimpin orang itu hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa kau tidak mengenal Vongola Decimo?"

"Tidak."

"Hahaha! Bodoh sekali, anak dari ketua CEDEF kenapa tidak bisa mengetahuinya!"

Kyoya semakin geram, dia tidak ingin ayahnya disebut-sebut. Apalagi menyangkut tentang CEDEF.

"Vongola Decimo adalah orang yang sedang bersama kalian dalam satu tahun ini. Setelah paman kalian meninggalkan kalian karena urusannya."

"Bersama kami?"

"Tentu saja."

Orang itu kembali menyeringai.

"J-j-jangan-jangan.. y-yang kau maksud.."

Kyoya bergemetar, hatinya diselimuti ketakutan luar biasa. Sementara orang itu hanya tertawa lepas. Kyoya geram, selama ini dia ditipu.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!"

DUGH!

BUAGH!

Kyoya menghajar pemimpin itu hingga pingsan. Setelah puas menghajar orang-orang sampah itu, ia melepaskan ikatan yang melilit pergelangan tangan dan kaki adiknya. Hibari belum sadar, mungkin ini efek obat bius, pikir Kyoya. Saat ia ingin menggendong Hibari, sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hibari-kun! Kyoya!"

Kyoya menoleh ke belakang. Tsuna memanggilnya dengan berlari sambil membawa tiga kotak minuman.

"Kau.."

"Ada apa dengan Hibari-kun, Kyoya?"

Tsuna melihat Hibari terkapar di bangku panjang yang mereka duduki tadi. Kyoya hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan dari Tsuna. Hatinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa yang bersamanya selama satu tahun ini adalah Vongola Decimo, bos Vongola kesepuluh.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya memandang Tsuna dengan tajam, seolah tatapan itu memperingatkan Tsuna untuk tutup mulut. Tsuna menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Saat Tsuna ingin menggendong Hibari yang terkapar..

CLANK!

Sebuah tonfa diarahkan ke tangannya, tonfa dari Kyoya. Tatapan matanya tajam, dan ada sedikit kekecewaan di matanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku maupun adikku, pembohong."

Suaranya begitu dingin dan sarkastik. Ada apa ini, pikir Tsuna. Akhirnya Tsuna membiarkan Kyoya menggendong Hibari.

"Pulang, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Memuakkan."

"B-baiklah, Kyoya. Kita pulang."

~(01)~

Saat diperjalanan, Kyoya sama sekali tidak berbicara kepada Tsuna. Hal ini membuat Tsuna bertanya-tanya. Bahkan, Kyoya tidak memperbolehkannya menggendong Hibari, adiknya. Sesampainya di rumah pun, Kyoya tetap tidak mau berbicara pada Tsuna. Ia akan menjawab sekedarnya apabila Tsuna bertanya sesuatu.

Beberapa hari setelah itu pun, Kyoya benar-benar tidak berbicara pada Tsuna. Hibari, adiknya, sampai-sampai agak heran dengan sikap kakaknya yang berubah drastis. Bahkan jika Hibari ingin berbicara dengan Kyoya, ia harus mati-matian memohon pada Kyoya agar mau merespon perkataannya. Tsuna merasa ada kejadian janggal dibalik semua ini.

'Saat aku meninggalkan mereka untuk membeli minuman.. apa ada sesuatu dibalik itu? Apa karena kejadian itu Kyoya menjadi seperti ini?' batin Tsuna yang agak frustasi dengan masalah ini.

Masalahnya, selama tidak berbicara dengan Kyoya beberapa hari, Kyoya tidak mau makan juga tidak mau minum. Ia bahkan jarang sarapan pagi bareng Tsuna dan Hibari, selalu berangkat lebih awal dengan perut kosong.

"Aku harus bertanya kepada Kyoya," ujar Tsuna sambil bangkit dari kursi belajarnya. Ingin pergi menuju kamar Kyoya.

Kamar Hibari dengan kamar Kyoya memang terpisah. Kamar Hibari berada di lantai tiga, kamar Kyoya ada di lantai dua, sementara kamar Tsuna berada di lantai satu. Rumah kediaman keluarga Hibari yang sangat besar ini mengharuskan Tsuna untuk menaiki puluhan anak tangga untuk mencapai kamar Kyoya.

Saat Tsuna ingin membuka pintu kamar, tiba-tiba Kyoya datang dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam ke arah Tsuna.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya. Harusnya aku yang bertanya."

Nada dingin dari mulut Kyoya membuat Tsuna agak tegang.

"A-apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, K-Kyoya?"

Kyoya memandang tajam manik cokelat karamel itu.

"Katakan, **siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya**?"

Tenggorokan Tsuna tercekat, ia semakin tegang.

"Siapa itu **Vongola Decimo**? Bos Vongola kesepuluh?

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kau tidak perlu bertanya. Harusnya aku yang bertanya."_

_Nada dingin dari mulut Kyoya membuat Tsuna agak tegang._

"_A-apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, K-Kyoya?"_

_Kyoya memandang tajam manik cokelat karamel itu._

"_Katakan, __**siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya**__?"_

_Tenggorokan Tsuna tercekat, ia semakin tegang._

"_Siapa itu __**Vongola Decimo**__? Bos Vongola kesepuluh?_

**Secret Documents**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings!: gaje, bahasa masih belum terlatih, agak melenceng, typo**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Akira Amano  
Fanfiction Ayanoukouji Misakura**

**Happy reading, minna!**

"Hhhh.. melelahkan," ujar Tsuna sambil duduk dibangkunya.

Aku lupa menjelaskan, di cerita ini, Tsuna dan para Guardian lainnya masih sekolah, ke

cuali Ryohei yang sudah kuliah. Tapi mereka sudah menjadi anggota Vongola resmi. Karena Tsuna masih bersekolah, pimpinan sementara dipegang oleh Reborn. Tsuna dibutuhkan jika memang ada masalah yang akan mengakibatkan hancurnya Vongola, ini adalah ide Reborn agar sekolah Tsuna tidak terganggu. Tapi tetap saja ini menjadi beban pikiran untuk Tsuna.

"_Buongiorno_, Juudaime," sapa Gokudera sambil duduk dibangkunya.

"Oh, _ben buongiorno_, Gokudera-kun," jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

Gokudera membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Tsuna agak mengernyit sedikit, wajah Gokudera terlihat lesu. Bahkan kantung matanya terlihat jelas di mata Tsuna. Sepertinya Gokudera habis begadang.

"Gokudera-kun, apa kau habis begadang? Sepertinya kau lelah sekali."

"Ah, tidak, Juudaime. Jangan mengkhawatirkan saya, justru saya yang harus mengkhawatirkan anda."

Tsuna menghela napas panjang, selalu seperti ini, pikir Tsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun. Ceritakan saja, lagipula, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Gokudera tersenyum lesu.

"Baiklah, jika Juudaime ingin tahu, lagipula ini juga menyangkut tentang anda."

Tsuna agak terkejut sedikit. _Tentangku?_

"Maaf, Juudaime. Minggu lalu, Reborn-san mengadakan rapat di markas Vongola yang terletak di Italia, bukan di Jepang. Entah kenapa Reborn-san lebih memilih markas Vongola yang berada di Italia daripada di Jepang."

Mata Tsuna terbelalak lebar. Tentu saja ia terkejut bukan main, mereka mengadakan rapat tanpa memberitahu dirinya. Padahal ia adalah bos-nya, sudah sepatutnya ia hadir dalam rapat apapun, baik penting maupun tidak penting.

"APA?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Gokudera-kun?!" teriak Tsuna sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Gokudera.

"T-tenanglah dulu, Juudaime. Saya belum selesai."

Tsuna melepas cengkramannya dan menghela napas panjang. Entah kenapa ia sekarang lebih sensitif dari yang dulu.

"M-maaf, Juudaime. Saat aku ingin menghubungi anda, Reborn-san melarangku. Dan bahkan, Reborn-san mengatakan jangan memberitahu apapun kepada anda."

Tsuna mendecih kesal.

"Selalu bocah sialan itu yang melarangku! Lalu?"

Gokudera mengambil laporan-laporan yang sudah tersusun rapi dan kacamatnya. Laporan itu hanya terdiri dari lima lembar kertas, tapi itu bisa menjadi laporan yang membuat Tsuna shock berat. Gokudera memakai kacamatanya kemudian membaca laporan yang ia pegang. Benar-benar terlihat seperti guru fisika daripada seorang tangan kanan.

"Hmm.. laporan yang Reborn-san temukan, bahwa beberapa keluarga mafia ingin membentuk aliansi dengan Vongola, salah satunya adalah Azienda Famiglia. Tapi, Reborn-san tidak langsung menyutujui semua permintaan itu. Reborn-san langsung menolak saat bos Azienda Famiglia mengirim surat untuk menyatakan ingin membentuk aliansi dengan Vongola."

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu? Siapa Azienda Famiglia itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Mm.. mungkin memang Juudaime tidak pernah mendengarnya, tapi, Azienda Famiglia adalah keluarga mafia terbesar kesepuluh di dunia setelah Eccitato Famiglia."

'Ternyata ada ranking mafia terbesar, ya? Kenapa aku baru tahu?' batin Tsuna sweatdrop.

"Menurut laporan yang diterima oleh Reborn-san dari keluarga mafia lainnya, Azienda Famiglia adalah keluarga mafia paling keji dan kejam. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang-orang terdekat dari keluarga mafia lain jika mereka menolak membentuk aliansi dengan Azienda Famiglia. Baru diketahui bahwa bos Azienda Famiglia adalah Rinero il Crudele-"

"-penjahat mafia kelas atas yang dikurung di Sott'acqua Vidincare Carcere itu?! D-dia sudah bebas?!"

"Eum.. iya. Dan dia membentuk sebuah keluarga bernama Azienda Famiglia, karena pengaruh kekuatannya, keluarga mafia kecil tunduk padanya. Karena ingin memperbesar kekuasaan, mereka mengirimkan surat pembentukkan aliansi dengan Vongola."

"Apa Vongola diancam saat Reborn-san menolaknya?"

"Anda benar. Tapi sepertinya ancaman itu tidak ditujukan untuk Vongola, mereka tidak akan menghancurkan Vongola, melainkan-"

"-melainkan?"

"Melainkan ingin membunuh **Hibari bersaudara."**

Tsuna sangat kaget dan shock. Ia tidak menyangka kedua anak dari ketua CEDEF itu akan terseret ke dalam dunia mafia. Padahal Tsuna sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menjauhkan mereka dari dunia mafia, tapi sepertinya usahanya hanya sia-sia aja.

"T-tidak mungkin.."

Tsuna menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, sampai-sampai poninya menutupi matanya. Gokudera hanya memandang Tsuna dengan tatapan nanar. Agak iba dengan keadaan Tsuna yang sedang dalam kondisi bahaya karena Tsuna juga sedang mengurus Hibari bersaudara.

"T-tenanglah, Juudaime. Ini akan segera berakhir."

_Kalau memang akan berakhir, tapi kalau tidak? Apa kau tidak tahu sifat Rinero il Crudele bagaimana, Gokudera-kun?_

~(02)~

_Vongola Headquarter, Sicilia, Italy_

Seorang lelaki bertopi fedora sedang duduk di meja kerja, sesekali ia menyeruput espresso, minuman kesukaannya. Di meja kerjanya sekarang, bertumpuk-tumpuk benda putih tipis yang bertekstur halus tapi menjengkelkan yang biasa disebut 'kertas laporan'. Lelaki itu melihat kertas laporan yang tak kunjung habis, malah bertambah semakin banyak seiring berjalannya waktu. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. Tak disangka, pekerjaannya semakin lama semakin berat. Ia memandang lurus keluar jendela, pemandangan kota Sicilia saat sedang senja memang menawan. Lelaki itu adalah hitman terkuat dan terhebat nomor satu didunia, atau bisa dipanggil dengan nama Reborn.

Saat ini, Reborn sementara memegang tampuk kekuasaan Vongola, dikarenakan sang bos-Sawada Tsunayoshi-belum mampu sepenuhnya memegang kekuasaan Vongola. Maka dari itu, sementara ini, Vongola berada dibawah kekuasaan Reborn. Tentu saja, Reborn bukanlah orang yang egois, ia akan bertanya kepada Tsuna apabila ada hal yang mungkin tidak bisa diputuskannya. Intinya, Reborn dan Tsuna bekerja sama dalam mengatur kekuasaan Vongola. Terkadang, Reborn tidak ingin memberitahu Tsuna tentang sesuatu yang dapat membuat Tsuna khawatir, cemas, dan kepikiran. Reborn bukanlah orang yang sekejam dulu-menurut Tsuna-. Reborn hanya tidak ingin kegiatan belajar Tsuna terganggu karena soal-soal seperti ini. Memang berat rasanya dipikul oleh diri sendiri, tapi ini demi Tsuna agar bisa menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik daripada generasi sebelumnya yang lebih mementingkan harta dan kekuasaan.

Saat ini, Reborn sedang dihadapkan dengan masalah tentang Azienda Famiglia yang berencana akan membunuh Hibari bersaudara. Padahal, Hibari bersaudara adalah satu-satunya target Reborn untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang dokumen rahasia yang disimpan oleh ayah mereka selama bertahun-tahun yang pada akhirnya, dokumen itu hilang dan mati seketika ketika ayah mereka meninggal. Dan alasan itulah, mengapa ayah mereka menjadi incaran para keluarga mafia lainnya. Saat ayah mereka tergabung dalam Vongola, keluarga mafia lainnya semakin gencar mengincarnya dan ingin membunuhnya, juga menghancurkan Vongola yang telah berani-beraninya memberikan perlindungan kepadanya. Dan dengan alasan itulah, Azienda Famiglia ingin membunuh Hibari bersaudara.

Reborn memijit kepalanya yang agak berdenyut-denyut. "Hhh.. benar-benar masalah yang rumit. Aku tidak percaya jika Rinero brengsek itu benar-benar akan menjalankan misinya membunuh Hibari bersaudara."

Reborn bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang terletak di pinggir ruangannya. Ia menatap ke langit senja kemerah-merahan yang menawan. Ingin rasanya Reborn keluar dari mansion ini dan berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar Sicilia sambil menghirup udara laut yang menyegarkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan mansion, jika iya, maka kertas kutukan itu akan terus beranak pinak dan akan memenuhi meja kerja Reborn.

_Tsuna, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?_ Reborn kembali menatap langit kemudian menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba, seorang mafioso datang dengan membawa kertas laporan. Ia membungkuk lalu menaruh kertas itu di meja kerja Reborn.

"Apa laporan yang kau bawa, Richardo?"

"_Sì, signore Reborn. Azienda Famiglia condurrà un assedio alla residenza della famiglia Hibari, dopo di che, si rapire fratelli Hibari_."

"_Cosa?! Come fai a sapere che informazioni?!_"

Mata Reborn membulat, tentu saja ia sangat kaget dan shock dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh mafioso ini.

"_Centro tecnologico CEDEF sta cercando di rompere in protezione di sicurezza Azienda Famiglia, signore. Hanno cercato di trovare quante più informazioni possibili sulla famiglia mafiosa. e naturalmente .. su CEDEF precedente presidente, che è morto_."

"_Cosa?! Azienda Famiglia padre ha una associazione con i fratelli Hibari?!_"

"_Non lo so, signore. CEDEF ma gli scienziati stanno cercando di trovare informazioni su di esso, e anche la morte del presidente, che è ancora un mistero_."

"_Va bene, va bene. Grazie per le informazioni. Se c'è una nuova relazione, avvisami subito. Si può andare adesso._"

"_Sì, signore._"

Mafioso itu membungkuk lalu pergi dari ruang kerja Reborn. Reborn masih sangat shock dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh mafioso tadi.

_Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan dokumen rahasia itu, maka dari itu, mereka merencanakan ini._

Reborn menatap langit kota Sicilia nanar. Ia masih terbayang-bayang akan keadaan Tsuna dan Hibari bersaudara yang dalam pengurusannya. Lalu, Reborn mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan menelpon Byakuran, bos dari Millefiore Family.

"H-halo?! Byakuran?"

"_Nyem~ nyem~ moshi-moshi, Reborn-kun. Ada apa menelponku? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting._"

"Byakuran, apa kau mengetahui tentang Azienda Famiglia?"

Tiba-tiba hening langsung dari telepon seberang. Bahkan suara kunyahan marshmellow Byakuran pun tidak terdengar oleh Reborn.

"Byakuran? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"_Reborn-kun._"

Suara Byakuran terdengar sangat dingin dan tajam.

"_Aku benci berbicara tentang hal ini._"

~(02)~

"Hei, herbivore."

Yang dipanggil hanya terdiam.

"Herbivore."

Masih tetap diam.

"KYOYA!"

"Apa maumu, SHIT?!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Kyoya. Adiknya ini semakin kurang ajar dengannya.

"BAKA! Kenapa kau tidak merespon panggilanku, hah?! Apakah telingamu sudah tuli?!"

"AHO! Aku tidak peduli dengan itu! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hibari terdiam, mendengar kakaknya marah memang menyeramkan. Bahkan, ia tidak pernah mendengar kakaknya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang bangsawan kelas atas.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah herbivore itu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud herbivore, Hibari?"

Suara Kyoya mulai dingin dan tajam.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi, herbivore asing yang bisa menyamar menjadi karnivore."

Kyoya muak mendengar nama itu disebut. _Pembohong!_

"Ada apa kau ingin ke sekolahnya, hah?"

Hibari agak menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku.."

CEKLEK!

CEKLEK!

CEKLEK!

Belum sempat Hibari selesai bicara, beberapa orang dengan menggunankan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam menghadang jalan mereka berdua. Masing-masing mereka menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka berdua. Dan satu orang lagi yang agak lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya, berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Kyoya langsung melindungi Hibari dibelakangnya. Orang itu melepas kacamatanya.

"Hohoho.. kau yang bernama Hibari Kyoya, ya?"

"_Stupido mafioso_! Kami adalah Hibari Kyoya!"

Orang bertubuh tinggi itu menyeringai lebar. Menyeramkan, pikir mereka berdua.

"Hohoho.. darimana kau tahu bahwa kami adalah mafia, bocah?"

"Kami sangat membenci mafia karena pekerjaan kotor mereka untuk melakukan hal bodoh yang mereka inginkan. Hal bodoh yang dilakukan oleh orang bodoh."

Kyoya sangat geram dengan orang ini, apalagi ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bocah'. Hal yang membuat Kyoya ingin menebaskan tonfa ke wajahnya yang begitu memuakkan.

"Mulutmu besar sekali, bocah. Tidak kusangka, anak dari ketua CEDEF punya mulut sebesar ini."

"Jangan pernah menyebut-nyebut ayahku, herbivore jelek. Apalagi menyangkut tentang CEDEF. Aku membenci itu."

Hibari melihat kakaknya yang ingin sekali menghajar para orang-orangan sawah itu. Kepalanya juga panas karena ayahnya disebut-sebut, apalagi, ia menyebutkan 'CEDEF' dalam kalimatnya.

"Heee~ apa itu mengingatkanmu tentang kematian ayahmu, bocah?"

CTAS!

Kesabaran Kyoya sudah habis, kini ia sudah bersiap bertarung dengan tonfa di kedua tangannya.

"Mati kalian, sampah."

~(02)~

"Ah!"

"Ada apa, Juudaime?"

"Ah, eh, tidak apa-apa."

Tsuna menjawab agak gelagapan sedikit. Baru saja intuisinya tadi bergerak secara tiba-tiba, lagi-lagi mengingatkan akan terjadi kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa Hibari bersaudara. Tapi, ia masih agak ragu-ragu untuk mempercayai intuisinya. Saat ini, Tsuna sedang berjalan pulang menuju kediaman keluarga Hibari, bersama Gokudera. Yamamoto sedang ada klub baseball, jadi ia tidak bisa ikut menemani Tsuna. Tapi Tsuna memaklumi hal itu. Yamamoto memang orang yang sibuk.

"Nee~ Juudaime, bolehkah saya berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Hibari-sama?"

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –sama, Gokudera-kun. Kyoya tidak menyukainya, ia lebih suka dipanggil Kyoya saja."

"Baiklah, terserah anda."

"Eumm.. boleh. Kyoya dan Hibari-kun akan menyukainya, mungkin kau bisa 'bermain' dengannya. Sudah lama Kyoya dan Hibari-kun tidak punya 'teman bermain'."

Jangan salah baca ya, readers. Yang dimaksud 'bermain' oleh Tsuna disini adalah bertarung. Yaa.. sudah lama Kyoya dan Hibari ingin menginginkan lawan yang tangguh. Jika mereka melawan Tsuna, tentu saja mereka akan kalah dengan luka bakar dimana-mana. Maka dari itu, mereka tidak ingin bertarung dengan Tsuna, karena sudah pasti mereka akan kalah.

"Hhhh.."

Gokudera melirik ke arah Tsuna.

"Ada apa, Juudaime? Anda seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Tsuna menghela napas berat.

"Aku sedang memikirkan keadaan Kyoya dan Hibari-kun. Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, Juudaime. Lagipula Kyoya-san, kan, kuat."

"Mmm.. kau memang benar, Gokudera-kun. Tapi entah kenapa, intuisiku terus memperingatkanku akan keadaan mereka berdua."

"Mungkin Juudaime yang terlalu khawatir."

Tsuna terdiam, rasa ini semakin lama semakin mengkhawatirkannya. Saat Tsuna berusaha menjauhkan intuisi itu, entah kenapa intuisi itu kembali lagi dengan perasaan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan Tsuna. Sepertinya intuisi Tsuna tidak berbohong kali ini, rasa ini semakin mendesak Tsuna untuk pulang lebih cepat.

"Gokudera-kun, sepertinya intuisiku tidak bisa dibohongi. Sebaiknya kita berjalan lebih cepat, ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi."

Gokudera hanya mengangguk, ingin berbuat apa lagi jika sudah intuisi Tsuna yang berbicara. Tsuna dan Gokudera mempercepat jalan mereka, semakin cepat, semakin cepat, dan pada akhirnya, mereka pun berlari. Tsuna benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Kyoya dan Hibari.

_Kyoya, Hibari-kun, ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa intuisiku mengatakan kalian dalam keadaan bahaya?_

~(02)~

CLANK!

Serangan tonfa Kyoya ditahan oleh orang bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Sementara Hibari sedang menghabisi anak buah kelompok itu.

"Kau ingin apa dariku?"

"Hehmm.. aku ingin informasi itu dari kalian."

DUAGH!

Kyoya menghajar tengkuk orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang informasi itu. Aku tidak berhubungan dengan Vongola dan para mafia brengsek seperti kalian."

"Tapi tetap kalian akan terseret ke dunia mafia, bocah. Karena yang mengurusmu, adalah bos Vongola kesepuluh."

BRAK!

Satu tendangan, sukses menghajar perut orang itu hingga terjatuh ke belakang. Telinga Kyoya begitu panas mendengar hal itu lagi. Lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi, membahas tentang 'orang' brengsek yang menipunya selama satu tahun ini.

"Sudah cukup berbicaranya, herbivore. Aku bukanlah orang yang sangat mudah dikhianati seperti orang lain."

Kyoya langsung menghabisi pemimpin kelompok yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu perjalanannya menuju rumahnya. Hibari agak kewalahan menghabisi anak buah dari kelompok itu, karena mereka jumlahnya banyak. Tapi pada akhirnya, Hibari bisa mengatasi itu dan menghajar mereka semua sampai pingsan.

"Sudah, Hibari. Kita tidak berurusan dengan para herbivore pengganggu ini," ujar Kyoya sambil menaruh tonfa ke dalam jas seragam sekolahnya.

Hibari mendesah kecewa.

"Yahh.. kau tidak menyenangkan, herbivore. Padahal aku ingin menghabisi nyawa para herbivore-herbivore itu," kata Hibari lalu menyembunyikan tonfanya.

Akhirnya kedua kakak beradik itu meninggalkan musuh-musuh yang sudah pingsan di tempat dengan tubuh penuh luka. Tapi saat mereka berdua berjalan pulang, firasat Kyoya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa mereka berdua. Kyoya segera membuang jauh-jauh firasat buruk itu, mungkin karena terlalu memikirkan kata-kata pemimpin kelompok yang ia hajar tadi. Hibari memandang kakaknya yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Herbivore, ada apa?" tanya Hibari.

"Hn? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kyoya yang memasang tampang _stay cool_.

Tapi jauh dalam pikirannya, ia sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

_Firasat apa ini?! Kenapa firasat ini mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa kami?!_

~(02)~

Tsuna dan Gokudera masih berlari, tapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah kediaman keluarga Hibari. Tapi, sepertinya rumah itu kosong.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Tsuna sambil membuka pintu yang super duper besar dan mewah itu.

Saat pintu terbuka, tampak keadaan didalam rumah masih kosong. Bahkan semua lampu-lampu dirumah itu masih dalam keadaan mati. Seperti tidak ada orang yang memasuki rumah itu. Pikiran Tsuna sudah mulai berkecamuk kemana-mana, mengingat hari sudah mulai malam. Kemana Kyoya dan Hibari, pikir Tsuna.

"Rumah ini begitu gelap, Juudaime."

"Tidak mungkin, seharusnya Kyoya dan Hibari-kun sudah pulang dari tadi. Ini sudah memasuki jam makan malam."

"Mmm.. mungkin mereka langsung masuk ke dalam kamar?"

Tsuna menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, walaupun mereka langsung masuk kedalam kamar, mereka akan menyalakan lampu disetiap ruangan yang mereka lewati."

Gokudera mengernyitkan alisnya. Ada yang aneh disekitar sini. Saat mereka berjalan semakin dalam memasuki rumah, Tsuna merasakan sepertinya ia menginjak sesuatu. Tsuna menoleh kebawah. Benar saja, ia menginjak sebuah kertas putih.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

Tsuna langsung tercengang saat membacanya, alisnya berkerut hingga hampir bertemu, tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan dalam kertas itu.

"I-i-ini.."

"Ada apa, Juudaime?"

"Telpon Reborn! SEKARANG!"

**To be Continued**

**Yahhh…bersambung. Hehehe.. arigatou minna sudah membacanya. Chapter kedua ini aku buat dalam waktu dua hari. Gomen ne, kalau misalnya agak melenceng dari alur lalu bahasanya yang kurang pas. Maklum, saya author baru disini. Hountouni arigatou gozaimasu, minna. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa update lagi, doakan ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya._

_Tsuna langsung tercengang saat melihat isinya, alisnya berkerut hingga hampir bertemu, tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan dalam kertas itu._

"_I-i-ini.."_

"_Ada apa, Juudaime?"_

"_Telepon Reborn! __**SEKARANG**__!"_

**Secret Documents**

**Rated: T, maybe..**

**Pair: mungkin enggak ada pair disini.. = ="**

**Genre: Family, mungkin saja. Aku masih tidak yakin dengan genre ini = ="**

**Warning: banyak banget warningnya! Masih baru!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Akira Amano**

**Fanfiction Tsuyoi Aozora**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san! ^^**

Reborn sedang bersantai di kursi kerjanya, sebenarnya, sih, bukan dikatakan sedang bersantai, tapi sedang beristirahat sejenak dari pekerjaannya yang bisa membuatnya stress tingkat akut(?). Reborn menghela napas panjang, di meja kerjanya kini, ada beberapa tumpukan 'kertas kutukan'-menurut Reborn-yang disebut kertas laporan. Disamping kiri tumpukan kertas laporan itu, ada secangkir espresso hangat kesukaannya yang disediakan oleh pelayan mansion tadi. Reborn memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, kertas laporan yang tak kunjung habis, dan kini, ia dihadapkan masalah baru dengan Azienda Famiglia yang bos-nya dikenal sebagai penjahat mafia kelas atas, Rinero il Crudele.

TRRT! TRRT! TRRT!

Tiba-tiba, handphone-nya berbunyi. Reborn mengambil handphone dari saku celananya. Saat melihat layarnya, tulisan yang tertera adalah 'Gokudera Hayato'.

_Kenapa Gokudera meneleponku pagi-pagi seperti ini?_

Reborn pun mengangkat telepon dari Gokudera.

"Ciaos-"

"_Moshi-moshi, Reborn-san!"_

"G-Gokudera… ada apa? Kenapa kau menghubungiku di pagi hari seperti ini?"

"_S-sumimasen, Reborn-san. T-tapi, Juudaime ingin berbicara dengan anda!"_

"Tsuna? Berikan teleponnya."

Reborn menunggu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Tsuna menjawab panggilannya.

"Tsuna? Tsuna? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"_R-Reborn…"_

Suara Tsuna bergetar, seperti ada sesuatu yang ditahannya. Reborn agak berkeringat ketika mendengar suara Tsuna yang bergetar dan penuh kecemasan. Pasti ada yang tidak beres disana, pikir Reborn. Perasaan Reborn mulai tidak enak.

"Ada apa, Tsuna?"

"_R-Reborn… Hibari-kun dan Kyoya…"_

Reborn membulatkan matanya, seperti sudah tahu, apa yang akan dikatakan Tsuna selanjutnya. Iya, benar, Hibari dan Kyoya, diculik oleh Azienda Famiglia.

"Apa?! Lalu, mereka dibawa kemana?!"

"_A-aku tidak tahu. T-tapi, di suratnya mengatakan, mereka akan membawa Hibari-kun dan Kyoya ke tempat yang jauh dari Namimori. Ke tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh Vongola. Dan di suratnya dikatakan, jika ingin menyelamatkan mereka, bawa semua informasi tentang 'dokumen rahasia' itu."_

"Tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh Vongola? Aku tidak mengerti itu tempat apa, tapi jika mengenai informasi tentang 'dokumen rahasia' itu, aku sedang berusaha mencarinya. Aku juga baru mendapat kabar kalau ayah Hibari bersaudara ada hubungannya dengan Azienda Famiglia. Oh, iya, jangan lupa dengan Millefiore Family."

"_Apa? Millefiore Family mempunyai hubungan dengan Azienda Famiglia itu?"_

"Iya. Aku tadi menghubungi Byakuran untuk menanyakan tentang Azienda Famiglia, dan Byakuran mengatakan, ia sedang ada masalah dengan Azienda Famiglia."

"_Apa permasalahan dengan material seperti uang, emas, atau yang lainnya?"_

"Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Tsuna. Ini bukan permasalahan yang berhubungan dengan material, tapi dengan cincin."

"_Ci-cincin?!"_

"Iya, Byakuran melaporkan, sudah ada tiga cincin Mare yang hilang, tiga cincin itu adalah cincin-cincin penjaga yang kuat. _Kumo_, _kiri, _dan _arashi_. Aku juga mendapatkan laporan dari Yuni, pacifier-pacifier Arcobaleno juga hilang. Bahkan, pacifier-ku juga hilang dalam penjagaan Yuni. Masih belum ditemukan pelaku pencurian benda-benda Trinisette itu."

"_T-tapi, bagaimana bisa? Millefiore mempunyai pertahanan yang kuat dan ketat. Yuni juga tergabung dalam keluarga itu."_

"Panjang jika menjelaskan di telepon. Kau dan para Guardian-mu lebih baik datang ke Italia. Aku akan pesankan tiket khusus untuk keberangkatan kalian semua. Aku juga ingin membahas tentang penculikan Hibari bersaudara itu. Pasti ada dalang dibalik semua ini, dan aku yakin, itu pasti menyangkut tentang 'dokumen rahasia' itu."

"_Baiklah, akan kuhubungi semua Guardian-ku. Kapan kita bisa berangkat ke Italia?"_

"Besok pagi, jam delapan tepat."

"_Baiklah, arigatou, Reborn."_

Sambungan diputus oleh Tsuna. Reborn menyandarkan dagunya ke kedua tangannya. Ia masih tidak percaya akan ucapan Tsuna tadi. Azienda Famiglia benar-benar menjalankan rencananya untuk menculik Hibari bersaudara. Reborn menggebrak meja, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Agak stress memikirkan masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi. Masalah dengan Byakuran dan Yuni, benda-benda Trinisette yang dicuri, dan Hibari bersaudara yang diculik oleh Azienda Famiglia. Reborn kembali memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"_Voce!_"

"_Ohayo, Reborn-san. Hisashiburi ni, watashi no furuku kara no yūjin o minai._"

Reborn mengenal suara ini, suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"_A-anata wa…_"

"_Hai, watashi no furuku kara no yūjin. Watashi wa dō arubeki ka, anata no mondai o kaiketsu suru tasuke ni kita?_"

Reborn tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Mochiron, anata no tasuke ga hitsuyō ni narimasu._"

Orang itu membalas dengan senyuman.

~(03)~

"Aku tidak percaya dengan ini semua," ujar Tsuna sambil menutup handphone milik Gokudera dan menyerahkannya. "Terima kasih untuk handphone-mu, Gokudera. Akan kuganti biaya teleponnya."

Tsuna mengeluarkan dompet yang berada di tasnya.

"T-tidak usah, Juudaime. Tidak usah diganti."

"Tapi… biaya menelepon keluar negeri itu mahal, Gokudera-kun. Pulsamu akan terkuras."

"Tidak apa-apa, Juudaime. Selama itu bisa membantu Juudaime, aku tidak keberatan."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna memasukkan dompet ke dalam tasnya dan tersenyum ke arah Gokudera.

"Mmm… Juudaime, apa yang Reborn-san katakan? Aku mendengar seperti kita akan ke Italia."

"Eumm… kau benar Gokudera-kun. Reborn menyuruh kita untuk datang ke Italia besok, tentunya dengan Guardian yang lain. Jam delapan tepat, pesawat akan datang menjemput kita."

"Apakah kita menggunakan pesawat milik Vongola?"

"Sepertinya tidak, jika kita menggunakan pesawat milik Vongola, tentunya akan menarik perhatian keluarga mafia yang lain, dan terlalu mencolokkan bahwa Vongola sedang dalam keadaan bahaya besar. Itu akan mempermudah musuh untuk menambah masalah kepada Vongola yang memang dari awal mereka sudah antipati dengan Vongola."

"Hmm… aku mengerti. Lalu, sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Menghubungi para Guardian yang lain, dan memberitahu mereka bahwa Reborn menyuruh kita untuk datang ke Italia. Tapi, jangan memberitahu inti masalah kita datang ke Italia, nanti mereka akan tahu sendiri saat kita sudah berada disana."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Juudaime."

_Semoga kalian baik-baik saja, Hibari-kun, Kyoya._

~(03)~

_Di suatu tempat yang tidak dikenal…_

"Boss, kami berhasil menangkap mereka berdua," ujar lelaki yang bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Lelaki itu berbicara kepada bayangan seseorang dibalik tirai bambu yang tertutup rapat dan dengan pencahayaan yang amat sangat minim.

"Hahaha! Bagus sekali, dengan begini, mereka akan susah menemukan bocah-bocah sampah itu. Kita hanya memerlukan informasi dari kedua bocah itu, setelah kita mendapat informasi itu, kita bunuh mereka. Kita tidak memerlukan manusia yang akan merusak rencana besar kita."

"T-tapi, Boss, Azienda Famiglia juga ingin mengincar mereka. Apa tidak apa-apa kita memberikan informasi yang salah kepada Vongola? Vongola adalah organisasi mafia terbesar dan terkuat, dan dibawah mereka masih ada CEDEF. Organisasi kepolisian Italia yang terkenal dengan teknologi mereka yang jitu dan dapat dengan mudah menangkap musuh yang menggunakan siasat kebohongan mereka."

"Kenapa kau harus khawatir seperti itu? Sebenarnya, Azienda Famiglia adalah keluarga mafia yang baik, dan tidak ada campur tangan dengan masalah dengan ayah kedua bocah sampah itu. Aku hanya menggunakannya untuk memancing Vongola, dan ternyata, Vongola juga terpancing oleh umpanku. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan, apakah Vongola itu organisasi yang tidak dengan mudah dibodohi oleh mafia kelas kecil."

"T-tapi, Boss, Azienda Famiglia memiliki bos bernama Rinero il Crudele-"

"Itu **bohong**_**. **_'Rinero il Crudele' adalah **bohong**, aku sengaja membuat cerita seperti itu, agar Vongola terperdaya. Hahaha! Tidak kusangka juga, Reborn begitu mempercayai itu, padahal bos asli Azienda Famiglia sedang berada di Rusia, bukan di Italia."

"L-lalu, Boss, siapa sebenarnya bos Azienda Famiglia itu?"

"Bos asli Azienda Famiglia adalah Alexandria del Azienda."

"D-dia… perempuan?!"

"Hahaha! Tentu saja dia perempuan, dia tidak akan tahu hal ini, karena dia sedang berada di Rusia. Sedang mengurus pembentukan cabang Azienda Famiglia disana."

"Bagaimana boss bisa tahu akan hal itu?"

"Hahaha… apa kau tidak tahu, Nebbio? Aku adalah saudara kandung dari Alexandria, lebih tepatnya, kakak kandungnya."

Orang dibalik tirai bambu itu menyeringai lebar, sementara sekelompok orang diluarnya hanya tercengang mendapat penjelasan dari bos mereka. Tapi, tentu saja, orang diluar tirai bambu itu tidak mengetahui, bahwa bos mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menghancurkan dunia.

"Hahaha! Tidak usah kaget begitu, ini adalah rahasia yang kusimpan selama bertahun-tahun, dan hanya orang terpilih saja yang boleh mengetahui rahasia ini. Dan… "

Sekelompok orang itu tampak tegang.

"Dan jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini, jika sampai rahasia ini bocor sampai ke telinga Vongola, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya."

Suara sang bos kedengaran dingin dan tajam. Seolah-olah memperingatkan agar mereka semua tutup mulut akan hal ini. Orang-orang itu hanya mengangguk, lalu meminta izin untuk meninggalkan sang bos.

"Khukhukhu… bersiaplah menghadap pada kematianmu, Reborn, Alexandria. Setelah aku mendapat informasi tentang 'dokumen rahasia' itu, akan kuhancurkan kalian semua. Dan aku akan menjadi penguasa di dunia ini, dunia yang akan dikuasai oleh kekuatan kegelapan dan ketakutan."

Orang dibalik tirai bambu itu menoleh kepada benda-benda yang dipegangnya. Bentuk benda-benda yang dipegangnya itu hampir menyerupai bentuk cincin… dan… pacifier?

"Aku sudah mendapatkan benda-benda yang kuinginkan. Tinggal beberapa benda lagi, dan tentu saja benda milik Vongola. Saat semuanya terkumpul dan menjadi satu, aku akan mendapatkan rahasia yang dimaksud oleh 'dokumen rahasia' itu. Hahaha!"

Tiba-tiba saja, lelaki tidak dikenal dan memakai jubah panjang berwarna putih, menyelonong masuk ke ruangan tirai bambu itu.

"_Naturalmente, se si ottiene le informazioni sui documenti riservati._"

"_Lei?!_"

"_Hahaha… quello che non si conose, i documenti segreti che sono protetti dal nono capo Vongola e sigillati in un luogo segreto. E sigillato con sette elementi fuoco che possono assere aperti solo dal titolare-titolare degli anelli Vongola. Stai ancora cercando un documento che dopo che io vi parli di questo?_"

"_Stupido, non mi interessa. Sto ancora adando a trovare un documento che, dopo tutto, ho cosec he voglio. Non sono questi oggetti possono sostituire il potere degli anelli Vongola?_"

Lelaki berjubah itu terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh bos itu, tapi ia tetap tidak setuju dengan rencana bosnya yang akan mengambil 'dokumen rahasia' itu dari tempatnya.

_Devo contrastare il boss piano per prendere quell documento. Vongola dovrebbe sapere questa notizia._

"Ada apa, hah? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu? Apa kau takut jika dokumen rahasia itu berhasil kuambil?"

"Tidak, bos. Aku pamit undur diri."

_Non può essere consentito! Vongola dovrebbe saperlo._

~(03)~

_Bandara_

"Hei, ayo cepat!" ujar Tsuna memanggil semua Guardian-nya.

Hari ini, mereka akan terbang ke Italia, tentu saja ini adalah perintah dari Reborn. Mereka sampai di bandara pukul tujuh, sementara pesawat berangkat puku delapan. Yaahh… tidak telat juga mereka datang ke bandara.

"Tunggu, Juudaime. Yamamoto sedang membeli minuman."

"Ah! Tidak ada kata-kata 'tunggu'! Cepat, kita ke _waiting room_, agar tidak tergesa-gesa saat panggilan pesawat datang."

"Baiklah, Juudaime. Oi, Yamamoto, cepatlah."

"Iya, iya, Gokudera. Ini aku sudah selesai."

Yamamoto berjalan ke arah Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Setelah memperlihatkan tiket, akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke ruang tunggu. Tsuna duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah lapangan terbang, Gokudera duduk di samping kiri Tsuna, Chrome duduk di samping kanan Tsuna. Sementara Yamamoto dan yang lainnya duduk di kursi lain.

"Nee, Chrome, kenapa Mukuro tidak ikut?" tanya Tsuna sambil membuka minuman kalengan yang ia beli di toko tadi.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu Bossu. Mukuro-sama sudah berada Italia sebulan yang lalu, katanya ada yang ingin Reborn-san bicarakan dengannya. Jadinya Mukuro-sama tidak ikut dengan kita," jawab Chrome sambil membuka bungkus roti yang ia bawa, untuk mengganjal perut karena Chrome belum sarapan dari tadi.

"Oh, aku mengerti. _Arigatou_, Chrome," ujar Tsuna lalu menghabiskan minuman kalengnya, setelah itu membuang kaleng bekas itu ke tempat sampah.

Sementara Chrome sedang menghabiskan sarapan pagi-roti-nya, Gokudera memandang handphone-nya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Alisnya berkerut hingga bertemu, Tsuna yang melihatnya agak heran sedikit.

"Ada apa, Gokudera-kun?"

"Tidak, Juudaime. Aku baru saja mendapat pesan asing."

"Hmm… apa isinya?"

"Errr… isi pesannya agak aneh. '_Serious! Hai bisogno di sapere questo, la Vongola! Se volete imparare enche questo, è venuto alla xxx albergo, non dimenticate di portare Reborn pure. Vi aspetto in hotel.'_ "

Tsuna mengerutkan alisnya setelah membaca pesan itu. Nama pengirimnya juga tidak ada, hanya tertera nomor asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Isi pesan itu mencurigakan, apalagi ia membawa nama 'Vongola' dan 'Reborn'. Sepertinya pengirim pesan itu ingin memberitahu seusatu."

"Bagaimana Juudaime bisa paham seluruh pesan itu?"

"Sangat terlihat dari tulisannya. Sepertinya pengirim pesan mengharuskan kita mengetahui 'hal' itu. 'Hal' yang sangat penting."

"Hmm… aku mengerti Juudaime."

"Baguslah."

Lalu Tsuna kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi panjang yang ia duduki kini. Tiba-tiba, intuisinya bergerak lagi. Kali ini, intuisinya mengatakan, jika sudah sampai di Italia, ia dan yang lainnya harus segera menemui pengirim pesan itu, tentu saja dengan membawa Reborn. Tsuna agak ragu-ragu dengan intuisinya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, tapi setelah berpikir dua kali, kali ini ia tidak akan mengabaikannya. Setelah sampai di Italia, ia dan yang lainnya akan menemui si pengirim pesan itu. Tsuna mengambil handphone dari saku kemejanya dan segera meng-sms Reborn.

'Reborn, aku ingin kau dan Mukuro menjemput kami di bandara. Setelah itu, kita semua harus pergi ke hotel xxx. Kita mempunyai urusan dengan seseorang disana.' Begitulah isi pesan tersebut, setelah itu, Tsuna menekan 'send', dan pesan pun terkirim. Tsuna menghela napas berat lalu memasukkan handphone-nya kembali ke dalam saku kemeja. Pikirannya sedang kacau balau. Memikirkan keadaan Hibari bersaudara yang diculik, masalah dengan Byakuran dan Yuni yang kehilangan cincin Mare dan pacifier Arcobaleno, dan masalah dengan Azienda Famiglia terkait 'dokumen rahasia'. Sekarang, ia harus berhadapan lagi dengan seseorang misterius yang mengirim pesan agar segera menemuinya di hotel xxx, untuk mengenai sebuah urusan yang harus ia ketahui. Tsuna memijit kepalanya yang agak pening.

_Hibari-kun, Kyoya, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kalian._

"Juudaime! Saya mendapatkan pesan lagi."

"Apa isinya?"

"Orang itu mengatakan agar kita sampai di Italia dengan cepat."

"Apa?! Tidak bisakah orang itu menunggu sebentar, pesawat kita masih akan datang setengah jam lagi?!"

"A-aku tahu Juudaime, t-tapi-"

TRRT! TRRT! TRRT!

Tiba-tiba, handphone Gokudera bergetar, pengirim pesan itu kini meneleponnya. Dengan reflek, Tsuna langsung menyambar handphone Gokudera. Tsuna menyambung panggilan itu.

"Halo?!"

"_H-halo?! B-bisakah a-aku berbicara d-dengan Vongola D-decimo?!"_

Suara orang itu terlihat panik, dan sepertinya… Tsuna mengenal suara itu.

"I-ini denganku s-sendiri! A-ada apa?!"

"_Vongola! Cepatlah datang ke Italia! Kau harus mengetahui ini, Vongola! Ini adalah kebenaran, kalian harus mengetahui ini, sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah yang tidak diinginkan!"_

Suara sang penelepon tidak terdengar dengan jelas, hanya ada suara tembakan, gelas pecah, suara orang-orang yang berteriak dan menjerit-jerit, juga suara gaduh. Sepertinya tempat yang ditempati oleh sang penelepon sedang diserang oleh sekelompok penjahat atau bisa jadi mafia.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu! Disana gaduh sekali!"

"_M-m-maafkan aku, Vongola! A-aku sedang diburu oleh s-sekelompok mafia! Mereka sedang mengejarku dan ingin membunuhku! Cepatlah datang ke Italia, Vongola!"_

Suara gaduh yang terdengar di telepeon makin terdengar jelas. Suara perempuan yang terkena tembakan juga terdengar jelas di telinga Tsuna.

"T-tunggu dulu! Kau sebenarnya siapa?!"

"_K-kau tidak perlu tahu! Informasi ini harus kau ketahui, ini tentang Azienda Famiglia dan perencanaan pembunuhan Hibari bersaudara terkait dengan 'dokumen rahasia itu'!"_

"A-APA?! Kau juga mengetahui hal itu?!"

"_Dengar! Semua berita yang kau terima tentang Azienda Famiglia adalah __**kebohongan belaka**__!_"

"K-k-kebohongan belaka?! Maksudmu?!"

"_Semua perencanaan ini __**bukan dilakukan**__ oleh Azienda Famiglia! Ada __**orang ketiga**__ dibalik semua ini!"_

"O-o-orang ketiga?"

"_I-iya! Cepatlah datang ke Italia! J-j-jika tidak-KYAAAA!"_

TUUT! TUUT! TUUT!

Sambungan terputus.

"TUNGGU!"

Tsuna menatap horror handphone Gokudera. Sambungan diputus, tapi bukan 'penelepon' itu yang memutuskan sambungan. Sebelum sambungan diputus, Tsuna seperti mendengar suara tembakan yang diarahkan padanya. Dugaan Tsuna adalah orang itu tertembak.

"T-tidak.. ini tidak boleh terjadi.."

"Ada apa, Juudaime?!"

Gokudera terkejut saat Tsuna membatu ditempat dengan raut wajah yang begitu tegang. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Yamamoto, Ryohei, dan Lambo langsung menghampiri tempat duduk Tsuna dan yang lainnya, karena mendengar teriakan Tsuna.

"Ada apa, Tsuna?! Aku mendengar kau berteriak 'tunggu'."

"T-t-ti-tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan."

Tsuna bergemetar hebat, pikirannya sudah mulai tidak karuan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sawada?"

"K-k-kalian tidak akan mengerti…"

Para Guardian agak terheran dengan sikap Tsuna yang aneh setelah mendapat telepon dari orang misterius itu. Ia terus membatu ditempat, keringat dingin terus menerus keluar dari pelipisnya, wajahnya sangat tegang, tangannya gemetar dan masih menggenggam handphone milik Gokudera.

"_Iie.. Sono hito ga shinubekide wanai, sono hito wa sōdenai baai, sonogo.. shinanai koto ga.._"

~(03)~

"Uugghh.."

Pemuda berambut raven itu membuka matanya, sekelilingnya tampak kosong dan gelap. Hanya terlihat benda-benda bekas yang tidak terpakai, ada revolver yang tidak terpakai, pisau saku yang sudah berkarat, pedang yang sudah patah, dan semacamnya. Pemuda itu agak bergidik ngeri ketika benda-benda yang tidak terpakai itu adalah benda-benda tajam yang menakutkan. Ruangan itu sangat lembab dan bau, seperti gudang. Saat pemuda berambut raven itu ingin berdiri, ia langsung terjatuh. Ia melihat ke arah kakinya, diikat, pikirnya. Tangannya juga diikat, tapi untung saja mulutnya tidak diplester. Jika iya, ia akan kesulitan untuk berbicara. Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping kanannya, terlihat anak laki-laki yang mirip dengannya sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Kaki dan tangannya juga diikat, banyak luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hibari.." lirih pemuda berambut raven itu, atau biasa dipanggil Kyoya.

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya, perlahan-lahan bangun lalu membuka matanya. Agak terkejut juga karena suasana yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah suasana yang suram dan gelap. Apalagi ruangan itu lembab dan bau.

"Kyo-Kyoya-nii.."

Kyoya agak terkejut sedikit, baru pertama kali ini Hibari memanggil namanya menggunakan '-nii'. Hibari agak sedikit ketakutan, terlihat dari raut wajah yang tegang dan tubuhnya yang agak gemetaran. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Tenang saja, Hibari. Kau tidak perlu takut, kita akan selamat dari sini, aku yakin itu," ujar Kyoya menenangkan adiknya yang ketakutan.

"K-ka-kau yakin aka nada orang yang menolong kita, Kyoya-nii?" tanya Hibari masih dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Kyoya tidak suka jika adiknya bersikap seperti herbivore yang selalu ketakutan dan pada akhirnya menangis.

"Hentikan ketakutanmu itu, Hibari. Karnivore tidak seharusnya lemah seperti herbivore, kita kuat, Hibari."

Nada bicara Kyoya kali ini agak ditekan sedikit, agar Hibari berhenti ketakutan.

"Terima kasih, Kyoya-nii. Aku-"

KRIIIEEETT..

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi dan dibelakangnya ada dua orang yang mengikutinya. Tampang orang itu sangat menyeramkan dan menakutkan. Tampang-tampang yang tidak bersahabat. Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai melihat kedua anak laki-laki itu terkulai tidak berdaya di ruangan yang serba gelap dan di lantai yang dingin. Tubuh kedua anak laki-laki itu penuh dengan luka gores dan luka hantam.

"Hahaha.. kalian sudah sadar ternyata, bocah."

Kyoya geram sekali mendengarnya, dia tidak suka dengan sebutan 'bocah' untuknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami, herbivore? Apa kau ingin uang, emas, harta? Akan kuberikan."

Nada Kyoya sangat ditekan, dingin dan tajam. Seragam sekolah yang masih dipakainya kotor sana-sini dan robek dibagian lambang 'Namimori', kota yang sangat dicintainya itu. Begitu pula dengan seragam adiknya, tapi untunglah di seragam Hibari tidak ada bagian yang robek. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu hanya meyeringai dalam, semakin menyeramkan, pikir mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak ingin harta apapun, 'Hibari Kyoya', aku hanya menginginkan 'informasi' itu dari kalian."

"INFORMASI APA, BRENGSEK?! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG 'ITU'!"

Orang itu menarik dagu Kyoya, lalu menempelkan ujung pisau ke lehernya yang putih bersih.

"Kalau 'Hibari Kyoya' yang ini tidak ingin menjawab, mungkin 'Hibari Kyoya' satunya yang akan menjawab."

Orang itu tersenyum licik ke arahnya, Hibari geramnya bukan main. Tidak ada orang yang boleh menyakiti kakak tercintanya, apalagi herbivore kurang ajar seperti orang itu.

"Bagaimana, jika kau tidak memberitahuku 'informasi' itu, maka nyawa kakakmu akan melayang. Bagaimana keputusannya?"

"Jangan, Hibari! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang 'informasi' itu!"

"Diam kau, bocah! Aku tahu, kalian berdua tahu 'informasi' itu, dan kalian berusaha menyembunyikan itu dari kami. Iya, kan?!"

Orang itu menggores leher Kyoya, Kyoya menjerit kesakitan karena goresan pisau yang menggores lehernya. Hibari memandangnya dengan tatapan horror, ia bingung. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya, tapi juga ingin menjaga 'informasi' yang diberikan kepadanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, melihat kakaknya disiksa seperti itu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberitahu 'informasi' itu.

"BAIKLAH! Aku akan memberitahu 'informasi' itu."

Hibari menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha setenang mungkin di depan musuh.

" 'I-in-informasi' i-itu.. t-ten-tentang-"

DUAGH!

Tiba-tiba, lelaki yang sedang menyandera kakanya jatuh tersungkur ke depan. Setelah dilihat lebih jelas lagi, ada orang yang memukul lelaki itu. Rambutnya sama seperti Hibari, hanya saja orang itu mempunyai kepangan dibelakangnya dan berbaju merah. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan ayah mereka yang sudah meninggal.

"_Fufufu.. tasuke ga hitsuyoona nitsu no oi ga aru yo ni omowareru. Un, migi, Hibari-kun, Kyoya-kun_?"

"_Naze anata wa oji, watashitachi no sewa o suru tame ni anata no sekinin o hanareta nochi, futatabi hyooji sa aremasuka?_"

"_Fufufu.._ _anata wa mada, Kyoya-kun watashi o nikumu nodesu ka?_"

"_Mochiron, watashi wa, oji ga anata o nikumu. Anata ga anata no sekinin o nokoshite, watashitachiha Vongola no bossu ni teishutsu suru to jakuta!_"

"_Anata wa sudeni subete o shitte iru.. Kyoya-kun?!_"

Pemuda berbaju merah itu agak tegang, setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyoya tadi. Ia masih tidak percaya.

"_Mochiron, watashi wa shitte iru. Anata wa subete no usotsukidesu! Anata wa tadashi, watashi kara sore o kakusu tame ni shiyou to shite iru? Hibari Kyoya wa dare, oji ni damasa suru koto wa dekimasen._"

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyoya, sementara Hibari sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat tidak tahan akan dingin. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Hibari lalu berjongkok di depannya. Napas Hibari terengah-engah, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Saat pemuda itu menyentuh kening Hibari, panas sekali, pikirnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Kyoya.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua harus tahu ini."

Kyoya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu melepaskan ikatan yang melilit pergelangan tangan dan kaki Hibari lalu menggendongnya ke belakang. Ia melempar pisau kecil ke arah Kyoya.

"Pakai pisau kecil itu untuk memotong talinya."

Kyoya mengambil pisau kecil itu dan memotong seluruh tali yang melilit tangan dan kakinya. Setelah itu ia beranjak mengikuti pemuda berbaju merah itu keluar dari ruangan yang serba gelap, lembab, dan bau. Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu terhenti.

"Kini seharusnya kau dan saudaramu tahu semuanya, Kyoya."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Informasi ini juga untuk melindungi dirimu dan saudaramu dari marabahaya yang akan datang menghampiri. Kau harus tahu, Kyoya, apa alasanku menitipkanmu pada 'pemuda' itu."

"Kau.. **pembohong besar**. Kukira 'dia' hanya remaja sekolah biasa yang jenius dan bertugas untuk mengurusku dan saudaraku. Tapi, tidak kusangka 'dia' memangku jabatan yang paling tinggi di keluarga mafia yang telah membunuh ayah."

"Dengar, Kyoya, aku tidak ingin kau salah paham lagi tentang keluarga mafia itu. Keluarga mafia itu telah memberikan perlindungan terhadap ayahmu sehingga ibumu bisa melahirkanmu juga saudaramu dengan aman. Saat ayahmu hidup, ia gencar diincar oleh keluarga mafia lainnya karena rahasia yang disimpannya-"

"Tentang 'dokumen rahasia' itu, kan? Aku sudah tahu."

"Hmm.." orang itu tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari ruangan itu. "Karena keluarga mafia itu telah memberikan perlindungan terhadap ayahmu, maka ayahmu mengabdi pada keluarga itu dan mendirikan CEDEF, kepolisian Italia yang sangat terkenal akan teknologinya untuk melacak musuh."

Kyoya hanya mendengus kesal mendengar cerita dari pemuda itu. Ia masih tidak terima dengan kematian ayahnya akibat misi yang diberikan oleh keluarga mafia itu setelah ibunya meninggal akibat penyerangan mansion beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Karena ayahmu juga penjaga awan di keluarga itu, tentunya bos keluarga mafia itu memberikan misi pada ayahmu. Pada saat itu, ayahmu bertugas dengan penjaga badai, ia juga membawa beberapa anggota CEDEF yang pandai menjalankan misi. Tapi, saat itu juga, musuh yang dihadapinya sangat kuat, bahkan penjaga badai yang kuat pun tidak mampu menghadapinya. Saat penjaga badai sedang tidak fokus akibat luka tembak di tangannya, musuh memanfaatkan keadaan itu dan menembak jantung penjaga badai itu-"

"Tapi dihalangi oleh ayah, tembakan itu mengenai jantung ayah dan akhirnya, ayah meninggal saat menjalankan misi dari bos brengsek itu."

Kyoya menyambung cerita pemuda itu dengan kesal. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat keponakannya yang seperti itu. Keras kepala, pikirnya. Kyoya dan pemuda itu akhirnya sampai di depan mobil sedan hitam, di jok supir sudah ada temannya yang menunggu.

"Maafkan aku, Colonello," ujar pemuda itu sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kyoya dan menyuruhnya masuk. Hibari yang masih tidak sadarkan diri juga ia letakkan disamping Kyoya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pintu sebelah supir lalu membukanya.

"Kau lama sekali, kora! Hampir saja aku meninggalkanmu jika kau tidak segera kesini, kora! Ngomong-ngomong, kedua anak itu keponakanmu, kora?!"

"Hmm.." ujar pemuda yang bernama Fon itu sambil masuk ke dalam mobil, tersenyum. "Tentu saja kedua anak itu adalah keponakanku, mereka mirip Alaude-san, kan?"

"Hah? Oh, iya, tentu saja, kora. Mereka mirip dengan penjaga awan itu, kora."

Lalu laki-laki bernama Colonello itu menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Kau ingin membawa kita kemana, hah?!" ujar Kyoya kesal.

Fon, paman Kyoya dan Hibari, tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari keponakannya.

"Tentu saja membawamu ke tempat 'itu'," jawab Fon, masih dengan senyumannya.

Kyoya mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. _Tempat 'itu'? Jangan-jangan.._

" Jangan-jangan.. tempat yang kau maksud adalah.."

"Tentu saja."

Fon tersenyum.

**To be Continued**

**Bersambung… hehehe… gomenasai minna, aku update-nya lama. Modemku sedang kehabisan paket internet dan aku belum menyelesaikan chap 3 ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan chap yang ketiga ini. Chapter selanjutnya akan ada banyak rahasia yang akan terbongkar, tentang Azienda Famiglia, siapa orang dibalik tirai bambu itu, dan siapa pengirim pesan misterius itu. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa update lagi. Mohon review-nya dari kalian semua. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna! Sayonara!**


End file.
